


A Chance

by sunshinestay



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinestay/pseuds/sunshinestay
Summary: Subin has had a crush on Sejun for forever. Suddenly, it seems like the best thing in his life will be taken away from him, but what if he doesn't feel the same?
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Im Sejun, Im Sejun & Jung Subin, Im Sejun/Jung Subin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I did not proofread this, so there may be mistakes? I hope you enjoy!!

Subin sat in the huge classroom. Around a third of the students had already finished their exams and left. Biting the end of his pencil, he tried to focus on his test. His mind kept trying to wander to what he would do over summer break. 

This was his second to last exam. After this there was only one more thing that stood in the way of him and sweet, sweet freedom. 

Last page. Only a few more questions. Almost there. Done. 

Subin's patience had run out; he didn't bother rereading every question. He walked to the front and turned in his test. Wasting no time, he walked out of the room and took a deep breath. One less thing to worry about.

He had time before his next exam, but not enough to leave campus. He turned to walk down the hallway and saw the bright blue hair that he loved.

He was about to call out to the older male when he saw that he was talking to someone else. He paused for a moment to watch the two. He didn't know the other boy, but he assumed they were friends. 

Friends? Or something more? Subin held his breath as he watched the two kiss before the unknown male walked away. He blinked away a few tears that were forming and put on a smile as he bounced to Sejun. 

"Sejunniee~" The blue-haired male turned around to open his arms for a hug. Subin fell into his arms and wrapped his own arms around Sejun tightly. Sejun kissed the top of Subin's head.

"How'd your exam go?" 

"Hmm, I think it went pretty well, but I guess we'll have to find out?" 

"I'm sure you did amazingly well. Have you eaten yet?" Subin shook his head and Sejun pouted. 

"You need to eat! Come on, let's go to the cafe." Sejun took Subin's hand as they walked to the cafe. The two talked about their exams– Sejun was two years older than Subin, so they weren't in the same grade (but that never bothered them). 

The two had been friends since Sejun was 5– Subin was 3– and they've been seemingly inseparable ever since. They were most comfortable around each other. If you asked them, they'll tell you they've spent more than half of their lives together. (And they're probably right). 

They sat down with their drinks and sandwiches. Subin ate while he tapped his foot impatiently. What he saw earlier was still bothering him. Was it wrong to ask about it? No, they're best friends. They talk about everything, right?

"Subin, are you alright?" Sejun placed his hand on top of Subin's and snapped him out of his thoughts. 

"Huh? Oh, yeah.. just thinking." He furrowed his eyebrows, still conflicted. 

"You wanna talk about it?" Sejun tilted his head curiously. It was now or never. 

"The guy you were with earlier," Subin caught Sejun's interest as he started speaking, "are you guys in a relationship?"

He feared any sort of response. If Sejun said no, he'd feel like an idiot. Sejun kissed him all the time, but it wasn't the same way he kissed the other guy. On the other hand, if Sejun said yes he'd be heartbroken. 

But he didn't say either. 

"Oh, I don't know. We're just kind of talking and seeing if we do want to be in a relationship." Sejun shrugged it off and took a bite of his sandwich. "I was going to tell you later today– after your exams."

Subin nodded and opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't know what to say. He didn't feel like an idiot; He wasn't heartbroken. He was just confused and a little hurt. 

Subin was a little quiet throughout the rest of their meal. Then, he checked the time and decided to head to his class. 

"You have to go?" Sejun pouted again. 

"We’ll have plenty of time to spend once this final exam is over. You’re not gonna ditch me for Byungchan the entire break, right?” He smiled while picking up his trash.

“No, I’ll always have time for you.” Sejun smiled back cheekily before waving to Subin as he walked out the door. 

\---

Subin stared blankly at his exam. His mind kept trying to focus on the conversation he had with Sejun at the cafe. He was trying to focus on two things at once, and it was just not going well for him. 

Was he going to lose Sejun to Byungchan? He hadn’t even had the chance to talk about his feelings at all. He was going to lose and Sejun would have no idea. What would he do if they dated? Could he handle it?

He blinked and focused back on his paper when he heard his own tears hit the paper. He quickly wiped his eyes with his sleeve and sniffled. 

Subin finished his exam and brought it to his professor. 

“Are you doing okay?” His professor looked at him with concern. He was always a sweet teacher. 

“Yeah, I’m okay; just stressed. Thank you though Mr. Kang.” He whispered and bowed before walking out of the room. 

He made his way back to the apartment he shared with Sejun– who seemed to not be home. Subin face planted into his bed and laid very still until his phone chimed. He quickly picked it up to see who it was. 

He quickly forgot about everything that had happened that day as he responded to Hanse– pretty much his second best friend, but they hadn’t been friends as long as he and Sejun had. Hanse was asking if Subin was busy that night because he was “very bored.”

Subin was about to respond when a certain someone burst through the door and ran straight to his room. 

“Sejun? What the hell are you doing?” Subin poked his head into his friend’s room to see him throwing clothes out of his closet. 

“Chan is throwing a party and I need a good outfit.” He groaned.

“Trying to impress someone?” 

“Eh, not really; I just want to be the best-looking person there.” He laughed. 

“You’re always the best-looking person,” Subin mumbled.

“What was that?” Sejun turned to look at Subin– who shook his head quickly.

“Nothing, just talking to myself.”

“Ah, okay. Hey! You should come with me!” Sejun almost yelled, suddenly being very excited. Sejun could see that Subin was going to decline, so he pouted and grabbed Subin’s hands. He knew how to get what he wanted (and Subin hated that). Subin sighed and rolled his eyes before agreeing to come along. 

“Yay! Okay! We need outfits!” The blue-haired male clapped and spun back around to his closet. 

“I’ll go look through my closet. Let me know if you need any help.” Subin walked toward his room as Sejun nodded– not looking away from his various clothing options. 

Unlike Sejun, Subin felt like he had someone he wanted to impress. That person– of course– being Sejun himself. He threw on his leather pants with a black dress shirt and a belt. It was fairly simple, but different since he usually stuck to jeans and a hoodie or t-shirt. 

He walked over to his vanity and put on some eyeshadow before picking out pieces of jewelry. He finished putting on his rings and looked at himself in the mirror as Sejun walked in behind him. 

“Trying to impress someone?” Sejun copied Subin’s words from earlier. Subin turned around and looked at Sejun. He was going to respond but his brain malfunctioned at the sight of the older male. If looks could kill, Subin would definitely be on the ground right now. 

“Hello? Earth to Subin?” Sejun waved his hand in front of the younger’s face until he came back to reality. 

“What? Yes.” Subin said without thinking. 

“You are trying to impress someone?” Sejun smirked.

“Wait, I mean no. Maybe? I don’t know.” Subin confused himself.

“Well, I’m sure they’ll be impressed.” Sejun nodded. Subin wanted to ask if he was impressed but that seemed like it’d be too obvious. Instead, he texted Hanse that he was going to a party with Sejun. Hanse told him to be safe and let him know when he got back. Subin told him he sounded like a mom before slipping his phone into his pocket and heading out the door with Sejun. 

They walked into Chan’s house and Subin instantly realized that his parents were definitely unaware of this party. The center of the living room was packed with people– drinks in hand. Subin grabbed onto Sejun’s hand out of fear of being lost in the crowd. He felt like a lost puppy as he followed him around the edge of the room. 

Sejun let go of his hand to wrap his arms around Byungchan and give him a light kiss. The room was loud and Subin already didn’t want to stay for long. Byungchan handed Sejun a drink before handing Subin one as well. Subin gave a light, awkward smile to thank him as he took the cup. 

He didn’t really drink it. He just took little sips every so often– trying to fit in. He stood in the corner where they had first met up with Byungchan. He had no idea where the other two were and he was getting really anxious by himself. He had texted Hanse that he wanted to leave the party, but he didn’t want to leave Sejun.

Hanse told him to just go home, but he didn’t listen. Now he realized he should have. There were too many people and he felt so awkward standing by himself. A couple girls had tried to dance with him but he turned them all down. The anxiety was becoming unbearable though. 

When he finally felt like he couldn’t breathe he ran past everyone and out the door. He stumbled into the yard before falling down and crying. 

“Subin!” He heard someone call to him but he couldn’t control the tears enough to respond, let alone see who it was. 

“Hey, I’m gonna hug you, okay?” Subin nodded and then felt the person’s arms around him. He cried for a few more minutes before calming down. 

“What happened? Are you hurt anywhere?” The concerned voice continued talking. Subin sniffled and looked up at the person hugging him.

“Hanse?” He said– confused as to why he was here. 

“Come on, let’s get you home.” Hanse helped Subin stand and they got in the car and went back to Subin and Sejun’s apartment. 

After making it to Subin’s room, Hanse asked what happened again. To which Subin teared up before responding. 

“I just.. I have feelings for him but it’s not like I can just tell him,” Subin’s tears began to fall as he ranted, “He doesn’t think of me like that so it’d just ruin everything.”

“Subin, I doubt you could ruin your friendship because of that. You guys have been friends since like the beginning of time itself.” He hugged Subin again while wiping away some of his tears. 

“I want to tell him but I’m scared and he didn’t even pay attention to me tonight. He was too busy with Byungchan. They’ll probably date and then he’ll forget all about me.” Subin cried harder thinking about the party he had just run away from. 

\---

Meanwhile, a tipsy and worried Sejun was running around Chan’s house searching for a quieter room. He ended up running into one of the upstairs bathrooms that was unoccupied. He quickly pulled out his phone and called Subin’s number. 

He was relieved when the other end picked up, but he became worried again when he realized it wasn’t Subin. 

“Where’s Subin? Is he okay? Can I talk to him?” Sejun spoke quickly; his voice filled with worry. 

“I brought him back home. Pretty sure he had a bit of an anxiety attack. I mean, physically, he’s okay… he can’t really talk right now though.” Hanse explained to the panicked male.

“Tell him I’m coming home, please? I feel really bad for leaving him by himself.” 

“Yeah, I can do that.”

“Thank you,” Sejun said before hanging up. He swiftly opened the door to see Byungchan waiting on the other side. 

“Is he okay?”

“He’s with Hanse. I don’t really know what happened but I’m going home.” Byungchan nodded and walked Sejun out to get a taxi since neither of them could drive now. Sejun was impatient but thanked the driver as he ran up the stairs of the apartment building– completely ignoring the elevator. 

He quickly unlocked the door and ran into the apartment, stopping in Subin’s doorway. His heart shattered when he saw Subin crying while tightly holding onto Hanse. Hanse pulled Subin’s hands off of him and held them as Subin shook his head.

“No, please don’t go.” The youngest sniffled while trying to wrap his arms back around Hanse. 

“You need to work this out,” He wiped Subin’s tears with his thumb, “I can’t do much to help, I’m sorry.” Hanse made eye contact with Sejun as he walked out of the apartment. 

Sejun walked over to Subin’s bed and sat down next to him. He suddenly felt awkward. Something felt off but he didn’t know why.

“Was there something we needed to talk about? Are you okay?” Sejun hated seeing Subin cry. It was like seeing the younger hurt physically hurt him as well. They had to sit for a minute before Subin had calmed down enough to speak. 

“I don’t really want to talk about it, but I’ll have to inevitably,” he smiled to himself in disbelief, “I mean I’ve put it off for this long already.” 

“What is it?” Sejun titled his head and gave Subin his full attention. Subin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Here goes nothing?

“Sejun,” he looked down at his hands as he fiddled with his fingers, “Sejun, I have feelings for you.” 

Sejun's eyes went wide as he heard those words. 

"You… like me?" Sejun processes what Subin had just told him and watches as he nods to confirm Sejun’s words. 

Sejun’s words. Oh how Subin wished they had just stopped there. He could've lived without knowing Sejun’s response, but he received it anyway. 

"Subin, I don't know if I feel the same. You're kind of like a little brother to me."

With that, Subin's world came crashing down. He was no longer able to put on his smiley facade that he wore so often. It was as if something inside him broke and he didn't know what to do. There were no tears as he stood up and walked out of the apartment. He called Hanse, who answered right away, as he walked down the stairs. 

"Home. I need to go home with you please." he said. There were still no tears, but his voice was noticeably shakey. 

"That's okay, I've already got your stuff. You can come get in the car." Hanse reassured his best friend. 

"Thank you." Subin said softly before hanging up– only a few feet from the car now. 

\---

Sejun sat on Subin’s bed. His mind was a whirlpool and everything was sinking. He couldn't think. Did he just lose Subin? They seemed impossible to separate for so long. Now, in an instant, everything was different. He laid down on Subin's bed and curled into the blankets. Before he knew it, tears fell until he drifted off to sleep.

\---

It had been a few days since that night. Subin hadn't responded to Sejun’s calls or texts. Subin had, seemingly, vanished off the face of the earth. It was eating Sejun up and he hadn't left the apartment since. He moped around, moving back and forth between the living room and Subin’s room.

He was currently laying face down on the couch when the door opened. His brain didn't even register that someone was there until he heard a voice.

"Oh, it's even worse than I thought." 

Sejun looked up from the couch, surprised to hear another voice. 

"Oh, hey, what are you doing here?" He sat up and patted the seat next to him. Byungchan sat down and pulled Sejun to his chest. One arm held him while the other played with his hair. 

"I talked to Hanse and he was worried about you. He says Subin barely leaves his room and he wanted me to make sure you weren't doing the same." 

"Technically, I haven't been in my room." 

It was then that Byungchan realized Sejun was wearing one of Subin's oversized hoodies and had been sleeping in his room. Byungchan wasn't an idiot, it was obvious that Sejun had some sort of feelings for Subin. 

"How much do you miss him?"

Sejun sighed, thinking for a moment. After that, the words seemed to flow out of him as if he'd been thinking about it forever. 

"I don't know what to do without him. I miss holding his hand while walking together, and how he smiles when I kiss his cheeks and forehead. I miss cuddling when one of us has had a bad day and just needs someone to be with them. Or the movie nights that we regret the next day for staying up so late, but we do it again anyway. I miss him. I just want to hold him again and tell him that he means the world to me."

Byungchan hums in response and runs his fingers through Sejun's hair. There's a moment of silence before Byungchan speaks again.

"Do you think you like him?" 

Sejun pauses to think. He'd been thinking about it since Subin left and he still hadn't come to a conclusion. 

"Here's a different question; how do you feel about him compared to how you feel about me?"

That question was different. He knows that he'd date Byungchan if they both agreed to it. So, what makes Subin different? If anything he was closer to Subin. 

"No offense, but I'd do anything for Subin without hesitation, and I'm more comfortable around him than anyone else." 

"But you don't like him?"

"I don't know… the more I think about it the more I think I might have liked him this whole time."

"Then why not give him a chance?"

Sejun shifted to look up at Byungchan. He put his hand on the side of his face and frowned. 

"What about you?"

"I'll be okay, I promise. I want you to be happy, Sejun." 

"Who says I'm not happy with you?"

"Would you be happy if you never took your chance with Subin?"

Sejun paused; he didn't know what to say. He turned his head away only for Byungchan to turn it back toward him.

"I'll be okay. Take your chance with him. We'll still be friends; I'm still here for you. If it doesn't work out, we can try again, okay?" 

Sejun leaned in and kissed Byungchan before smiling at him softly. 

"What would I do without your guidance?"

"Well I think you'd be laying face down on the couch and moping." Byungchan stated matter of factly. Sejun hit the younger’s shoulder lightly before moving away from him and sitting up to stretch. Almost as soon as he did so, there was a knock at the door. 

Sejun looked at Byungchan and titled his head in confusion. The younger shrugged before getting up to answer the door. When he opened the door he looked down to see the shorter male and the youngest hiding behind him. 

"Is now a bad time?" Hanse asked. Sejun got up upon hearing Hanse's voice. He walked toward the door and past Byungchan.

"Subinnie?" Sejun looked behind Hanse to see him hiding himself as best as he could. Although he didn't get a response from the younger, he reached around Hanse and grabbed, lightly, onto Subin's wrist. Subin looked at him– for the first time in weeks– in confusion but he allowed himself to be lead by Sejun anyway. The two walked into Subin’s room before Sejun shut the door behind them. 

"Well, that's not how I expected that to go." Hanse spoke, still staring at the now closed door. 

"I guess we're not needed now?"

"There's a sandwich shop next door, we can stay close I guess." 

"Sounds good to me." 

The two walked out of the apartment, closed the door, and headed to the sandwich shop. 

Meanwhile, Sejun sat Subin down on the bed and held both of his hands. Subin still avoided eye contact, but now it was partially because he was blushing from Sejun holding his hands. Sejun brought Subin’s hand closer to himself and kissed it. He kept kissing his hands until Subin finally said something.

"Sejun, what are you doing?"

"Trying to see how upset you are at me.."

"Why would I be upset?"

"Well… cause I," Sejun hesitated, "cause I basically friend zoned you."

"Not basically, you literally said I was like your little brother." 

"Listen, I panicked. I… I guess I hadn't really thought about my feelings for you that much…"

Subin looked up at Sejun in shock. Sejun smiled at him and rubbed the back of his hands with his thumbs. 

"You have feelings for me?" 

"Yeah," Sejun smiled and looked down at their hands, "yeah I do." 

"So, what does that mean?"

"It means, I want to give you the chance that you deserve very much." 

"Please hug me." Subin pulled Sejun's arms until they both toppled over. They hugged for a long time– Subin refusing to let go. Sejun backed away a little so he could see Subin. They smiled at each other before Sejun quickly stole a kiss from Subin. Subin buried his face in Sejun’s shoulder in an attempt to hide his blush. 

"Thank you." Subin finally spoke again after a few minutes. 

"Huh? What for?" 

"For giving me a chance." he smiled at the older and stole a kiss of his own before moving back to cuddle Sejun. The older giggled before kissing the top of Subin's head and pulling him closer.


End file.
